A Competição
by GabrielleMaison
Summary: a competição pela pequena gina começa como brincadeira, mas depois se torna um jogo de verdade que iram disputa-la.E o problema é que só uma pessoa pode ter a pequena Weasley.
1. Um dia normal

A Competição

Capitulo 1- Um dia normal

Era um belo dia em hogwarts, estava muito calor e também como era sábado todos os estudantes estavam no jardim.

Gina estava com a Hermione embaixo de uma sombra de uma árvore, tentando fazer seus deveres, pois estava muito barulho no local.

-Mione eu vou para sala comunal, não estou conseguindo estudar, esta muito barulho aqui - disse Gina quase gritando para a amiga escutar, por que estava muito barulho mesmo.

-Ahm?...Não escutei direito gina!

-EU VOU PARA SALA COMUNAL, POIS AQUI EU NÃO ESTOU CONSEGUINDO ME CONCENTRAR -falou gina realmente gritando e os que estavam perto escutaram e se viraram para ver quem estava gritando como louca.

-Ah esta bem, mais tarde eu vou, estou esperando Harry e Rony saírem do treino de quadribol.

-Draco-

-AIH PANSY SAI DAQUI ! VOCÊ NÃO TA VENDO QUE EU NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA COM VC! E EU QUERO APROVEITAR O MEU DIA EM PAZ, SEM TER QUE OLHAR PARA SUA CARA DE BULDOG VELHO -gritava draco Malfoy para a Pansy na sala da comunal da sonserina

-HAHAHAHA -a burra da Pansy nunca se tocava- Aih Draquinho quase acreditei que fosse verdade!

"_Essa garota precisa de um pouco de semancol!"_-Pensava Draco

-Garota...some da minha frente... -Draco acabou de agarra sua varinha apontando para cara dela- Te dou 3 segundos!

-Aih Draquinho calma, era só pedir para mim sair que eu saia- disse Pansy com voz e cara de choro, e foi indo para o dormitório feminino do sexto ano

"_Como se não tivesse fazendo isso a muito tempo, pedindo para ela sumir!"_- pensava Draco nervoso

Ele guardou sua varinha e foi direto para fora do Salão Comunal, pretendendo dar uma volta pelo castelo.

-Gina-

Ela estava no saguão de entrada quando esbarrou em Malfoy, seu pior inimigo.

-Você não olha por onde anda Weasley-disse Draco muita raiva- E apropósito seu pai já arrumou dinheiro para pagar as contas?

-Cala boca Malfoy-disse a pequena Weasley- Vai procurar sua namoradinha Pansy pra encher o saco!

-Já disse para todo mundo, não tenho mais nada com ela, preciso soletrar-disse dando um sorriso debochado

-Tem certeza? Então porque ela está vindo correndo atrás de você?

Draco olhou para trás pensando que isso fosse uma brincadeira, mas logo viu que não era.

-Draquinho! Por que você esta tão bravo comi...

-Pansy, primeiro coisa já te disse pra você não me chamar de Draquinho, porque meu nome não é esse, segunda coisa também já disse que quero ficar sozinho! DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!

Ele saiu correndo para o jardim esbarrando em Gina e em todos que estavam na sua frente.

-Mal-educado-grita Gina impaciente

E Pansy corre atrás dele feita louca, quase chorando pela humilhação que ele lhe fez passar.

"_Porque o Malfoy não poderia ser menos arrogante? Ah já sei por que ele é um Malfoy, e eles nunca mudam! Fiquei até com pena da Pansy, apesar de não sermos amigas,graças a Merlim... Ele quase a fez chorar!"_ -pensou Gina indo direto para o Salão Comunal .

**N/B: Olha só quem é a beta dela!A Kle!Tá..eu sei q eu n so a melhor pessoa para isso +...que custa tentar né?A Fic da minha mãe ta demais!O bom de ser beta é isso,você ler antes...bom...só uns errinhos basicos...hehehe...Big Bjuxx pra geral**

**E claro..cometem!**

**N/A: **Gente espero q gostem dessa fic, pois eh a minha primeira. Eu iah fazer uma short soh q eu fui escrevendo e escrevendo e jah to no cap7 soh q to com preguiça de passar pro pc!

DEIXEM REWIENS!

**Kle:** e aih gosto da minha fic? Tomara q sim neh. Tbm espero q vc poste logo o cap4 e deixe de ser preguiçossa! Isso eh uma ordem ;) DEIXE REWIENS

**Kirina:** ki, espero q goste dah minha fic e me de mais ideias pra ela! DEIXE REWIENS!

**Verônica:**gosto da fic? Vlw pela força q vc me deu! DEIXE REWIENS!

**Sabrina:** espero q goste da minha fic e eu to de mal com vc , vc ñ entra no msn pra beta minha fic!MAS MESMO ASSIM DEIXE REWIENS!

**Miro:** deixa de ser preguiçosso e leia por favor, eu sei q vc ñ gosta mas por favor faça um esforço e DEIXE REWIENS!

**Princesa Chi:** tomara q vc goste da minha fic! DEIXE REWIENS!


	2. A aposta da competição

Capitulo 2- A aposta da Competição

Quando entrou na sala comunal encontrou 2 de suas melhores amigas, kle e Sabrina.

-Oi Gi...Venha sentar-se aqui -disse Kle

-Ah... oi meninas - disse Gina meia desligada e se dirigindo direto para elas

-O que aconteceu pra você estar assim-pergunta Sabrina curiosa e chegando mas perto da menina

-Ah, como sempre o Malfoy, aquele menininho arrogante , vive fazendo piadinhas sem graça para humilhar os outros -fala Gina até mais alegre- E ai novidades?

-Sim! O passeio para hosmegad, vai ser no próximo domingo -fala kle animada

-Sim, e daí? Eu já sabia

-Só que você se lembra que você concordou em ir com nós para fazermos uma pequena _"mudança" _em você-diz Kle com um olhar malicioso

-Ah! Mais não valeu aquela hora que você me perguntou, eu estava morrendo de sono e você sabe que quando eu estou com sono eu falo sim pra qualquer coisa! Até beijar um Malfoy! Não, não é para tanto-disse gina em um tom de gozação

-Mas mesmo assim!Não vai adiantar nada você vir com esse papo pra cima de mim! Eu já marquei tudo e não vou desmarcar -falou Sabrina brava- você vai ter que ir mesmo sendo a força!

-Aih ta bom, mas posso saber o que as SENHORITAS vão fazer comigo-perguntou Gina seria e meio preocupada pois sabia que suas amigas eram loucas o bastante de pintar o cabelo dela de pink ou até mesmo de azul-turquesa.

-Isso é segredo, mas podemos garantir que você vai ficar mais linda do que já é-disse Kle confiante

-Ok, vamos logo para o salão principal jantar porque to morta de fome e eu nem fiz toda meus deveres... - disse Gina se dirigindo para a porta,meio desinteressada

-ok, vamos -disse Kle, e ela e Sabrina acompanharam a amiga

-Draco-

-Que vida mais monótona! Devia ter ido estudar em drumstang! Lá é bem melhor do que aqui-dizia Draco inconformado

-É mas olhe pelo lado bom, amanhã vai ter o passeio para hosmegad e podemos pegar algumas gatinha lá-disse Blaise com o seu famoso sorriso

-Blaise não vem com essa porque a ultima gatinha que você pego lá, você não teve um boa lembrança, lembra-disse Draco gozando com o amigo

-Ah nem lembre Draco! Mas eu tive uma idéia! E essa é boa!

-Ah... e desde quando você tem idéia boa...mas se vai tornar esse colégio mais divertido conta ai-falou Draco se fingindo de interessado

-Que bom você falou isso...

E começou a contar o plano que teve.

-Gina-

Por enquanto no outro lado do castelo...estava Gina com suas amigas conversando, ou melhor, discutindo, no seu dormitório do quinto ano.

-Gina vai dormir agora, amanhã temos um dia cheio e temos q acordar cedo para começar logo suas _"mudanças"_ -dava uma imensa bronca Sabrina que acordou algumas pessoas, ou melhor, todas as pessoas que estava lá, pois já era tarde e quase todos estavam dormindo

-Não consigo dormir, você sabe que quando fico muito ansiosa não consigo mesmo e se você me contar o que vocês iram fazer comi... -disse Gina num tom de suborno

-NÃO -disse Sabrina meio que alterada- já falamos querida Gininha, QUE É SUPRESA E VAI DORMIR AGORAAAAA!

Gina com cara de desgosto obedeceu e deitou-se na cama e tentou dormir mas percebeu que não adiantou nada, viu que ficou varias horas se revirando na cama tentando pegar no sono, e só mas tarde ela conseguiu dormir.

**N/B:Olha,eu aki d novo!Sinceramente...esse cap ta mto show!Bom,a dona Gabi,ta colocando mto sinais de msn aki!Eu tive q mudar...Putz+ a fic dla ta massa neh?Hehehe,**

**Bjao e dxem Reviews!**

**Kle**

**N/A:**Oi gente, eu sei que os caps tão pekenos mas a fic tah d, e kero ver essa fic cheia de REVIEWS! Kle vlw de novo por betado minha fic, pois as desnaturadas da kirina e da Sabrina ñ entram quando eu preciso delas, mas pelo menos elas são legais comigo! Rsrsrs, bricadeirinha gnt. E ñ se eskeçam...

DEIXE MTOSSSS REVIEWS!


	3. a esperada mudança

**CAPITULO 3 – A Esperada Mudança**

Gina acorda! –disse Sabrina gritando na orelha de Gina, que caiu da cama de susto.

Aih...Sabi porque você fez isso! Não precisava gritar na minha orelha! – disse Gina massajando a orelha e muito sonolenta.

Adivinha! –disse em um tom meigo

E... não sei não...

É QUE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM ESTÁ ATACANDO HOGWARTS ! –disse em tom perigoso e de gozação em mesmo tempo.

JURA? MERLIM...SOCORROOOOOOOO! - começou a gritar e correr de um lado para outro, enquanto Sabrina que adorava fazer essas brincadeirinhas de mal gosto ria loucamente.

N...Não, eu tava... HAHAHA... brincando com você...HAHAHA –disse tentando esconder seus risinhos, mas logo conseguiu.

Nossa Sabi você me deu o maior susto! – disse Gina indignada.

Desculpa mas não resisti, eu te acordei aos gritos porquê temos hora marcada para fazermos suas mudanças e como você não queria acordar porque foi dormir tarde ontem quando eu avisei pra ir dormir cedo, tive de gritar na sua orelha.

Gina foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e se trocou, colocando uma roupa de trouxa (calça jeans normal, uma blusa de manga curta azul com desenhos bem minúsculos e um All Star meio que rasgado no pé.)

Estou pronta! Vamos? –disse Gina saindo do banheiro toda perfumada

É...a Kle tinha razão –disse Sabi olhando dos pés a cabeça de Gina - Você também precisa comprar roupas novas!

Elas saíram do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e foram directo para os saguão de entrada, onde esperava Kle.

Nossa! Finalmente vocês chegaram. –disse arrogante, afinal era uma sonserina néh, fazer o que?

É que a Gina resolveu dormir um pouco mais da conta. Bom deixa pra lá. Vamos?

CLARO!

Depois que pegaram a fila com suas autorizações na mão para ir a Hosmeagd, foram logo para carruagem vazia. Quando cegaram lá tomaram um rumo diferente do que Gina sempre tomava. Gina nunca tinha ido para o outro lado pois diziam que lá não tinha nada de interessante.

Onde vocês estão indo? –perguntou bem interessada Gina

Horas! Pra onde mais? Para o Salão de Beleza –disse Kle puxando Gina.

Elas entraram em um lugar todo chique e perfumado que se chamava _"Mary´s Salon"_

"_É meus amigos tinham razão quando falaram que neste lado não havia nada de interessante! Sinceramente, um Salão de Beleza...NINGUÉM MERECE!" _–pensava Gina enquanto dirigiam para o balcão da recepcionista.

Temos hora marcada para 9:30 com tudo que minha amiga tem direito –disse Kle

A recepcionista olhou com uma cara azeda de quem come e não gostou para elas, pegou um caderninho preto e falou

Seu nome é Virgínia Weaslezy ?

Sim, mas não é Weaslezy e sim Weasley – disse Gina tentando ser agradável.

A recepcionista olhou com uma cara ainda mais azeda para elas e disse:

Segunda porta à direita.

**N/B: Aqui tou eu como beta provisoria k titulo mais pomposo Esta guria ta escrevendo bem neh? Mas da cada erro...batendo na cabeça da linda escritora Nunca k vc pode por linguagem de net, rsrsrs. Ai ai. E tenho pena da Gina. Salão de beleza?eca.bbjx**

**N/A:** HAHAHAHA, PENSARAM Q EU POSTARIA NESSE CAP A TRASFORMAÇÃO DE GINA, POIS SE ENGANARAM SÓ VEM NO PROXIMO, ESPERO QUE VCS ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DA MINHA FIC, COMO SABEM EH MINHA PRIMEIRA!

BJAUM PRA TODOS EH...

DEIXEM MTOS REWIENSSSS SEMPRE FALO ISSO


	4. O Começo da Esperada Mudança

**Capitulo 4- O Começo da Esperada Mudança**

Gina o quanto mais se aproximava da porta, mais a sua agonia e desespero crescia para saber o q estava a sua espera.

Venha logo Gina ! -disse Sabrina

Chegamos Gi, agora entre na cabine e tire suas vestes -disse kle

mas...mas pr..pra que tirar minhas roupas?

Ora...Ora então como vou te depilar? -uma mulher baixinha e gordinha chinesa tinha acabado de entrar na sala enquanto suas amigas saiam

Kle, Sab, onde vocês vão? ESPEREM!

"_AIAIAI...meu mundo acaba hoje"_

Mas não adiantou, quando ela falou isso elas já tinham saído da sala

Vamos menina, não tenho tempo pra ver você gritar pela suas amigas, tire logo a roupa.

Depois de muitos e muitos gritos que Kle e Sabrina ouviram da sala onde Gina estava, Gina sai com uma cara de dor e ao mesmo tempo de raiva.

Nossa como demorou! Pensei que você tinha morrido lá dentro! -disse Sabrina "tão preocupada"

Sim, quase morri de dor lá dentro -disse Gina com a pele ardendo por causa da depilação

Ótimo, mas vamos depressa, temos mais horas marcadas! -disse Kle com cara de "vamos logo, você realmente é uma lesma"

Ótimo? Você ainda fala ótimo? Aih...onde mais temos hora marcada? -disse Gina

SUPRESA -disse Sabrina alegre até demais

Tinha uma porta em frente da que Gina entrou para se depilar, elas entraram lá. Tinha uma mulher alta de cabelos pintados coloridamente e com uma tesoura na mão.

"_Só falta essa mulher me matar com a tesoura que ela ta na mão dela, acho que até eu aceito" _-pensou Gina

Sente-se querida para eu cortar seu cabelo

Gina olhou pra traz procurando as suas amigas pra perguntar se precisava fazer aquilo mesmo, porque adorava seu cabelo, mas mais uma vez elas não estavam lá.

Então não tinha outra opção a não ser sentar-se.

Mas ou menos uma hora e meia, a mulher já tinha acabado, Gina olhou pra baixo esperando não ver muito do seu cabelo caído no chão, mas metade do seu cabelo estava lá. Ela passou a mão nele que agora se encontrava no ombro com cachinhos bem bonitinhos nas pontas.

Quando saiu da sala, encontrou suas amigas sentadas em um sofá bem confortável, que logo se levantaram para recebe-la.

Gina você esta completamente linda ! -exclamou Sabrina

Só que mais do que eu não -disse Kle, o tom de sua voz não tinha nenhuma gozação, o problema era q quando ela ficava sem fazer nada ficava "Sonserina demais"

Ai Kle deixa de ser uma Sonserina orgulhosa e rabugenta, bom vamos logo que temos mais coisas pra fazer! -disse Sabrina ainda contente

Tem mais? -pergunta Gina espantada e ansiosa

Claro, agora vamos fazer tratamento de pele e depois vamos te dar um toque de maquiagem.

"Acho que isso pode ser relaxante e não pior de tudo q eu passei hoje" -pensou mais uma vez Gina

Vamos logo!

Elas entraram na sala ao lado onde tinha uma cadeira tipo aquelas de dentista q abaixa e levanta e bem confortável, e uma mesinha ao lado com vários tipos de cremes. Ao lado da mesinha havia uma mulher com uma pele realmente brilhosa.

Quando Gina olhou para traz, com sempre suas amigas não estavam lá, mas desta vez já estava menos assustada e por isso não importou muito, mas parecia como um passe de mágica, em um momento elas estavam lá e o outro já tinham sumido.

Menina sente-se e relaxe. Pois quando sair daqui sua pela vai estar como nunca esteve antes: UMA MARAVILHA!

Enquanto a mulher passava cremes e cremes em seu rosto ela não via a hora de sair de tudo aquilo e voltar para sua cama quentinha e confortável, no dormitório feminino do quinto ano, pois estava morrendo de sono, não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira.

pronto menina, acabei, mas deixa eu dar um toque de maquiagem e te dar umas dicas como esconder essas sardas e ai você poderá ir.

Depois de passar maquiagem no rosto dela e dar dicas básicas de como se maquiar para esconder suas sardas, ela finalmente saiu da sala.

Gin...sua pele está linda e realmente ela arranjou um jeito de esconder suas sardas -disse Sabrina

Bom Gina, só falta mais 2 coisinhas para você fazer: unhas e comprar roupas -disse Kle e logo q terminou deu um bocejo

Eu estou morrendo de cansaço, quero voltar para hogwarts até a Kle ta cansada -disse Gina

Na-na-ni-na-NÃO -disse Sabrina animada- vamos fazer a unha

Gina concordou, pois não tinha outra opção...afinal era elas que estavam pagando, e entrou na sala em frente, lá dentro havia uma mulher alta, bonita, com unhas enormes e pintadas, pareciam até postiças!

Gina fique contente que as unhas nós vamos fazer com você -disse Kle

"_Finalmente elas vão fazer alguma coisa comigo e não vão ficar sumindo quando eu olho pra trás"_ -pensou Gina

Depois de todas terem feito as unhas, que estavam realmente lindas, saíram do _"Mary´s Salon"_, onde a conta foi paga por Kle e Sabrina...CLARO!

Vamos agora comprar suas roupas Gina -disse Sabi

Gente eu to cansada...por favor vamos... -tentava dizer Gina

Não, comprar roupa é rapidinho Gi -disse Kle com um tom de experiência

Elas entraram em uma loja ao lado do _"Mary´s Salon"_, onde só vendia roupa de grife. Depois de uma hora e meia , tinham saído da loja cheia de sacolas, mas cheias mesmo.

Gina agora estava com roupas diferentes e mais curtas que o normal, ela estava usando uma saia jeans e uma blusa regata vermelha, com um decote o bastante grande pra todos repararem, e uma sandália com um salto.

Foram em direção ao três vassouras para tomar uma cerveja-amanteigada.

Gina, me lembra de quando chagarmos ao castelo, em lançar um feitiço nas suas vestes para ficar um pouco menor, porque aquilo mais parece um camisolão -disse Sabrina,lembrando das roupas da amiga e dando um sorrisinho

Tudo bem...mas se meu irmão ver isso, ele...-disse Gina preucupada,mas foi interrompida

Oras Gina, você é que é dona de sua vida, então não pode deixar seu irmão mandar em você o tempo todo!Já está na hora de crescer! -disse Kle zangada com a atitude da amiga

Quando entraram no três vassouras, todos os alunos de Hogwarts que estava lá pararam e olharam para porta, mais seus olhares não foram para Kle e Sabrina, e sim para Gina, pois não acreditavam que a pequena "Gininha" pudesse mudar tanto.

Elas foram sentar em uma mesa lá no fundo, e quando passaram por as mesas escutavam-se assobios, foi quando Gina percebeu que havia mudado bastante, pois nunca que ela entrou no três vassouras todos pararam do que estavam fazendo e olharam pra ela e muito menos ela nunca recebeu assobios. Kle foi pedir 3 cervejas-amanteigadas para o balconista que logo em seguida lhe deu as bebidas. Depois que elas beberam conversaram animadamente, depois de vários minutos perceberam que já estava na hora de voltar para o castelo, para irem jantar, pois estavam morrendo de fome. Já eram 5:30e todo aquele tempo não tinham tomado nem café da manhã e nem almoçado.

Pegaram as ultimas carruagens e voltaram para o castelo.

**N/B:Bom,mais uma vez foi a Kle q betou a fic ouvindo 50 cents-In da Club,a fic ta mto legal?Prescisamos de uma pequena ação D/G!Mas essa preguiçosa,n ker passar os 11 capitulos para o pc!XD**

**Bjs girls**

**comentem e lembrem-se...Punk 100!**

**N/A:Kle apoiadissimo "100 Punk...mas vc eskeceu do Rock tbm rsrsrs...aih eu sei q eu kjah tenho 11caps prontos e tenho preguiça de postar...sou mto preguiçosa...**

**Nesse cap eu me inspirei...e talvez eu demore um poko mais pra postar o cap5 ...**

**Keria deixar um recado pra uma pessoa q concerteza ñ vai ler minha fic mais vai mesmo assim...**

**CHIKITITO EU TE AMOOOOO! BJOS...BJOS...BJOS**

**GNT BJAUM...E DEIXEM REVIEWS**


End file.
